knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Scars of the Cataclysm
In May of 39 L.C., the Order of Ashfall scouted the Open Range of Highplain County. There, they discovered three mysteries: Willowbank, the wreckage of Horde ships, and a strange valley that appeared on no existing maps. After liberating the village of Willowbank from tyranny and oppression, the Order would turn its attention north, where the spirits of nature cried out in pain... Background The revelation of Horde naval activity in the area prompted Jeremaias Auromere to have the Open Range scouted. The scouting party identified three points of potential concern: derelict ships off the east coast, a previously-unmapped valley in the north part of the Range, and a village of mysterious origins on the bank of the Willowswitch Lake. Thayle Robinson, upon encountering the valley, reported that she felt hostility and pain within it, emanating from Nature itself. There was, however, no time to investigate, and the Order set off for Dun Vor. On June 19, after the liberation of Willowbank from the machinations of its colonial governors, scouts reported hostile plant life within the valley. The scouts had entered the valley to investigate it, but were attacked by the plants themselves, and Armsman Sandoval's tabard was torn off of his body. Sandoval was soothed to sleep by the use of the Light, and Auromere declared that the next mission would be to secure the valley. A Cut Above (June 21) A different sort of scouting party arrived at the valley's entrance: a detachment of Order knights and armsmen. The party moved into the woods cautiously, to discover Sandoval's tabard clutched high up, beyond where it should have ended up. Creatures that resembled podlings then began to respond to the party, attacking with ferocity, even malice. Against the wrath of a forest, they were forced to retreat--but Auromere was not content to leave it at that. He ordered a continuing perimeter to keep out wayward travelers and the curious, and placed an order for flamethrowers. Slash and Burn (June 26) Armed with flamethrowers, the party moved into the Cut once more. While the volunteers went about burning down the offensive trees, others stood watch, to ensure that nothing came out to interfere. Something did--a massive, twisted construct of roots and branches, and glowing from within with a corrupted fire. Auromere and the knights engaged it, but it seemed that any damage they did was repaired so fast, they could make no headway. When it became clear that, in fact, this creature was somehow powered by the same forces that empowered Deathwing, Auromere ordered a retreat again. The creature did not follow, stopping at the boundary of the forest and watching them. It was clear that fire would not be enough to defeat it. Freeze, Trees! (June 28) Fire having failed, it was time to try another thing that kills plants: frost. An experimental frost bomb had been devised, and required testing. Auromere and Thayle Robinson carried the bomb into the cursed forest; unable to defend themselves, they depended on the other members of the team to defend them. The rest of the team mounted gryphons, and bombarded the incoming podlings from above. Auromere and Robinson made it to the center of the Cut--where they discovered a foul pool of Deathwing's blood, seeping into the soil and corrupting the plants. This was guarded by not one, but three of the plant aberrations. They planted and activated the frost bomb, and began to flee. As soon as they were in a thin enough part of the forest, the gryphon riders collected them, and flew to a safe distance. The frost bomb's detonation covered the entire valley in frost, and the trees began to wither as Deathwing's blood crystallized. The constructs were slain instantly, and the valley left safe--if completely dead. Outcome The pool of Deathwing's blood was completely sanitized by the change in temperature, leaving it inert. The plant life in the valley died, and was clearcut and burnt out to make sure that nothing remained of the contamination. This site, though largely not habitable for farming thanks to frequent flash-flooding, would soon be turned to a new purpose: a forest of solar-collecting crystal trees. Heroes of the Scar * Sarah Bundy * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Nobu'Undo * Terrylie Steelbeard * Isobel de Stopham * Thayle Robinson Category:Highplain County Category:Events